


A rainy day

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [15]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey plans a photo-session</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dialogue fic only = any / any / rain

"It's raining!"

"I know."

"It's raining cats and dogs."

"I know. It's exactly what I was waiting for since days."

"That's weird."

"No, it's perfect for my next photo project."

"Case, no way that I will go outside today. We will get soaked to the skin."

"Might be fun. And when we are back, we can have a hot shower ... maybe together?!"

"Oh! So, what are we actually waiting for? Grab your camera."  


**Author's Note:**

> written for Comment_Fic 
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
